


Fragments of Gwen

by GwenCooperWilliams (AnnaOnTheMoon)



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Aliens, F/M, Fluff, Infidelity, Necrophilia, Sex Toys, Undead, romance kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 08:01:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15601920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/GwenCooperWilliams
Summary: Spoilers up to and including 2x12. Gwen rescues the team with Rhys help, and he notices something different between Gwen and Owen. Gwen/Owen. Warning: Necrophilia, sex toys.





	Fragments of Gwen

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on FFN on 04/06/08 as a three-part story, now a long one-shot.

Gwen stumbled out of bed and checked her voicemail. It was Ianto, giving her their location and instructions to meet them there. She immediately tried calling Ianto back, but received no answer. Calls to Tosh, Owen, and even Jack were left unanswered as well. She picked up her comm and stuck it in her ear. "Ianto? Jack? Tosh? Owen? Can anyone hear me?" Nothing. Either something happened to their communications system, or something had happened to the team.  _Shit_.

Gwen hastily threw on some clothing, all the while trying to placate Rhys who did not like the idea of Gwen going out on a Saturday morning. She grabbed for her keys and cursed. Her car was in the shop. She picked up Rhys' keys, and turned back towards the bed.

"Rhys, I'm going to need to borrow your car."

"Oh no you don't. Last time you drove it, you scraped the gears so badly I thought I needed a new transmission."

"Fine," Gwen tossed clothing at Rhys, "you're driving me."

Gwen double-checked the message from Ianto as she surveyed the damaged building. The Torchwood SUV was parked around the corner, so she knew they had to be in there.  _Oh god, what if they're trapped?_  She told herself that Jack would be fine, he can bounce back from anything, and if he was in there, than she was sure Ianto and Tosh were alright. Her thoughts turned to Owen. If he was crushed by something…no, she wouldn't let herself think that.

She thanked Rhys for the ride and told him she'd hitch a ride back in the SUV.

"Oi, I don't think so! What if something falls on you?" Rhys got out of the car and followed Gwen into the building.

She soon was happy Rhys had followed her, if only for his brute strength in lifting some of the concrete off of Jack. She knew she was in for a telling off later for dragging Rhys into it, but it wasn't like she honestly had a choice. Besides, if he hadn't followed her, Jack might still be trapped.

She left Rhys with Tosh, under orders to keep her talking and to try to make her more comfortable if he couldn't figure out how to get her out. She had to find Owen.

She found Owen trapped in a pile of rubble. Surprisingly, he seemed relatively alright, other than being stuck under some bricks and a window pane that looked like it was going to fall at any moment and chop off his head. Gwen shifted some of the bricks and straddled Owen to reach the bricks on his other side. If she happened to graze past his crotch, he pretended not to notice, just like she ignored when he rested his hand on her arse.

Gwen was going to have to drag him underneath the falling window. It was the only way, as there was plenty of open space behind the window, but not much room where he was right now. If she hadn't been practically lying on top of him, she wouldn't have fit in there, either.

Gwen crawled down Owen's body with his hands firmly in hers. Once she was beyond the jagged windowpane, she tugged on his hands, gently sliding him down beneath the glass. The glass shattered mere millimeters away from Owen's head. Gwen tried not to think about how close she came to losing him again. Once they were safely out of the way of the fallen glass, she wrapped her arms around Owen and held him close.

"Owen…I…I thought I lost you." Owen patted her back in what he hoped was a soothing manner and let her cling to him. He was fairly certain he was probably being held in a tight grip.

"Nah. Not gonna let a little bit of rubble get me. Look, Gwen, hardly a scratch." He started to stand up and held out a hand for Gwen. "Let's go outside, see if the other's are there."

Gwen stood up, and the two walked out of the building arm-in-arm. If anyone asked, Gwen was just making sure Owen was able to walk on his own. Rhys spared them a glance, but he was too busy supporting Tosh to walk over and check on Gwen. Rhys noticed how when Jack's watch,  _was that a watch?_ , went off, Gwen was still clinging to Owen, but Rhys was certain the dead man didn't need any help standing.

The SUV was gone, so Rhys did the gentlemanly thing and offered the team a ride in his small hatchback. Since Tosh was the most injured, it made sense for her to be buckled into the passenger seat while Jack, Ianto, Gwen, and Owen crowded together in the back. What didn't make sense, and what Rhys pretended not to see, was Gwen climbing onto Owen's lap to "give the boys some more room".

Rhys had always wondered about Gwen's relationship with Owen.  She would deny up and down that she had ever done anything with Jack, but anytime the subject turned to Owen, Rhys noticed Gwen would always change the subject. He wondered if the only reason Gwen had gone on with the wedding to him was because Owen was now, technically, a dead man. He wondered if he ought to just step aside and let Gwen do what she wanted, but he loved her. He knew from Owen's frequent complaints that the dead man was unable to even get a stiffy, let alone actually do anything, so as far as he was concerned, Gwen could spend as much time with the dead man as she wanted.

Owen wrapped an arm around Gwen's waist to steady her, and he didn't miss the sigh that came out of her lips as he touched her. He glanced at the front seat, and noticed Rhys was paying attention to the road, so he leaned down and lightly bit on Gwen's ear. She squirmed in his lap, and he almost expected to feel an erection starting. Almost. He whispered dirty thoughts into Gwen's ear the entire ride back and he knew if he could feel, he'd feel a wet spot on her jeans. If the fact that after Rhys dropped them all off she ran into the hub muttering about needing to take a shower was anything to go by, he'd definitely say that he still has 'it'.

Jack convinced Rhys to go home somehow, and Owen tended to Tosh's wounds before descending down to the showers. Even though he didn't sweat, he figured cleaning off some of the dirt wouldn't be a bad idea. Besides, Gwen was down in the showers. He might be dead, but that doesn't mean he can't appreciate a wet, naked body.

Owen entered the locker room and he could hear the shower going, which meant Gwen was still there. He removed his dusty clothing and tossed them towards a laundry bin. Ianto would, at some point, come and gather all the dirty clothing and make sure it all went to the dry cleaners. He stopped to cover his open wound with a large waterproof plaster, not wanting to get any water inside his body. He slowly peeled back the shower curtain and climbed in behind Gwen.

Gwen screamed and tried covering herself with her hands. "Relax, Gwen. It's only me," Owen placed his hands on her shoulder, "why so jumpy?" Gwen visibly relaxed and leaned back into Owen.

"Don't know." Owen placed gentle kisses down Gwen's neck, wishing he could taste her. Gwen shivered under his touch, wanting to somehow do more with him. Owen gently took the washcloth from her hand.

"Let's get you cleaned off."

###

The flannel lay on the floor of the shower, long forgotten. Owen was pressed with his back in the corner of the shower, supporting Gwen as she leaned back on him. She stroked and played with the hair at the nape of his neck, and her other hand took his and gently but firmly guided it, wordlessly speaking her need and desire. His injured hand cupped her breast, lightly flicking at her nipple (he hoped).

Gwen moaned as Owen's fingers entered her. The thought that they should stop briefly flitted across her mind, but was soon replaced with thoughts of desire. Owen bent his head down and pressed a soft kiss to Gwen's neck, murmuring words of affection into her ear. She moved his fingers in and out at a faster pace, and guided them to the exact spot she wanted him to touch.

Owen yearned to be able to feel her slick and tight against his fingers, wanted to be able to taste her. He couldn't, so he observed her. The way her pulse on her neck quickened each time she came close to having her orgasm, the way her eyes closed and a smile spread across her lips as she enjoyed what she was making him do to her.

She shuddered and bent over as the pleasure ripped through her body. Owen caught her around her waist to keep her from falling, and withdrawing his finger spun her around so she was facing him. He placed a chaste kiss on her lips and bent down to retrieve the flannel.

"Gwen? I'm getting waterlogged."

"What? Oh, right. Right." Gwen took the flannel from him and methodically washed her body, before running the cloth over Owen. Satisfied that they were clean, she turned off the water and stepped out of the shower.

Owen wrapped Gwen in one of the fluffy towels Ianto seemed to keep the room stocked with.

"Thanks. You know Owen, sometimes I forget that you're not living. I'm sorry. I shouldn't forget."

"It's alright, sweetheart. I'd rather you treat me the way you always have instead of like I'm fragile and am going to fall apart, the way the others do."

"So, I should treat you like the wanker you are?" Gwen grinned at Owen.

"Yeah, pretty much," He grinned back and grabbed her around the waist, "So, coming over to my place tonight?"

"Would it be alright? I mean, you don't sleep anymore, right? Would it be weird if I did?"

"Nope. Means I get to look at your incredible body all night long." Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Let go, then. I need to get dressed and give Rhys a call."

"What will you tell Rhyssy this time?"

"Hmmm. I'll tell him I'm shagging a dead man." She stuck her tongue out at Owen and managed to dodge out of his grasp. She wouldn't really say that to Rhys, but she was going to have to come up with a pretty creative excuse since Rhys dropped them all off earlier.

Jack had called for everyone to be in the conference room to try and figure out what they were going to do about John. Personally, Owen still thinks they should have shot him the first time he was around, especially after he practically abducted Gwen. Thank goodness he had figured out how to save her.

After the incredibly long and boring meeting, Jack urged everyone to go home and get some sleep. Owen glared at Jack. Always insensitive towards the dead one. He rested his hand lightly on Gwen's back and led her over to her desk.

"I, uhm, don't have anything over at my flat for you to eat, so I'll just pop out and pick up some takeaway for you, if that's alright?"

Gwen nodded and smiled. She gestured to her desk "Plenty of paperwork here for me to work on for a bit. Pick me up in an hour?"

"Sure." Owen gave her a quick peck and picked up his jacket on his way out. Even if he couldn't feel the changes in the temperature, it still would look a little odd for someone to be running around in just a thin t-shirt.

Owen turned in the opposite direction of his flat, and headed into a part of town he hadn't been to in a long time. He had an idea, and he was hoping Gwen wouldn't object to it.

Owen was putting away the last bag of groceries he had picked up when he glanced at his watch. His hour was almost up. He ran back into his bathroom to put away some more of his purchases quickly before pocketing his keys and heading back over to the hub.

Gwen hung up her mobile, not the least guilty that she just told her husband she had to work overnight because Tosh had been sent home. She knew she probably could have told Rhys she was spending the night over at Owen's and he wouldn't bat an eye. Ever since Gwen had explained that Owen was a walking corpse, Rhys seemed to warm up to the man and didn't seem to mind Gwen spending time with him. Gwen supposed it was because Owen couldn't be a threat anymore. Oh, how simple-minded Rhys was sometimes.

The door rolled to the side as Owen entered. "Right on time," Gwen mused. He kissed her, and handed her a cup of coffee he had picked up along the way. "Mm, thanks." Gwen grabbed her coat, and soon the two were speeding off to Owen's flat.

Owen pressed her up against the wall of the lift and kissed her hard, pulling her body flush against his. Desire was a strange thing. He felt desire for her, his brain told him he wanted her, but his body refused to react. He thrust his hips up into hers. "Want to make love to you so badly," he groaned against her, "can't though, can I?" He scooped her up in his arms and carried her off the lift and into his flat. "Next best thing, though."

Gwen wrapped her arms around Owen's neck and gave him a questioning look.  _What on Earth could he mean?_  Gwen soon found out, as she was deposited onto Owen's bed and was quickly divested of her clothes. Owen's clothing joined Gwen's on the floor and he climbed on top of her, reaching for something on the bedside table.

Owen kissed her, using his other hand to massage her breasts. "So perfect," he murmured against her lips, "so beautiful." Gwen blushed. She knew he couldn't feel it, but she ran her hands down his body and grabbed at his arse, lightly squeezing. She pulled him closer to her, grinding her hips into his. Her desire for him clearly showed in her eyes.  _But how is he going to make love to me?_  Owen looked into her eyes with a smile on his face. "Are you ready sweetheart?" She nodded, anxious to find out what he had planned.

She heard it before she felt it, the light buzzing sound filling her ears and tickling her inner thigh. Owen gently ran the vibrator over her skin, teasing her, making her want it. "Owen, please?"

He pushed the vibrator into her, and then pulled it out slowly. Gwen lifted her hips and moaned. Owen grinned and pushed it back inside of her, capturing her lips in a kiss as he continued to move the vibrator in and out. Gwen bucked against his hips, taking in the sensations. She had used a vibrator before, but there was something incredibly erotic at having someone else use one on her. Owen nipped at her ear, "I told you I'd make love to you, sweetheart." Gwen whimpered, hovering on the edge of an orgasm. Owen clicked the speed up a notch and watched as Gwen writhed and moaned under him, finally crashing down with a soft cry of "Owen".

He softly kissed her as he withdrew the vibrator, turning it off and laying it back onto the bedside table. He lay down next to Gwen and gently pulled her towards him. Gwen felt like a puddle of goo. She had no idea anything could have felt so good. She nestled her head in the crook of his shoulder before falling asleep, and Owen swore he heard her mutter, "love you, Owen".

Owen smirked into the darkness.  _Take that, Rhys,_  he thought as he watched Gwen sleep.

###

Owen watched through the window as the sky changed from the blacks and blues of night to the orange, gold, and pink of the sunrise. Funny, how it took dying for him to even notice the sunrise. The colors of the sunrise somehow reminded him of the sleeping woman in his arms. He glanced down. Gwen had shifted herself so she was half lying on top of him, with her arms wrapped around his neck. She was beautiful; he was in love. He hadn't felt this way since he had met Katie, back in the days of working Cardiff A&E. Katie had died, and ironically was how he met Jack and joined Torchwood. If he believed in a higher being, he might have said it was providence that he joined Torchwood, because he wouldn't be laying here, four years almost to the day of Katie's death, with the love of his life in his arms. Of course, if it was providence, than providence had a sick sense of humour by bringing him back to life but into a dead body.

Owen experimentally ran his hand down Gwen's back and cupped her rear. She remained sleeping, but judging by the noise coming out of her mouth, she felt it. He didn't, though. He assumed he was only applying light pressure, and was getting better at judging how much pressure he was using when he couldn't feel the resistance of what he was touching. After giving Ianto a bruised arm when he tried to grab him, Owen learned to adjust his grip.

He dragged his injured, never healing, hand down the front of Gwen and gently nudged her legs apart. He should be feeling the moist heat of her sex, and he thought for a minute he almost could feel, but the feeling quickly left him. He slipped his uninjured finger inside and angled it just the way she liked. He grinned in appreciation of her moan as she began to thrust against him, all the while with her eyes still shut. Owen couldn't tell if she was still sleeping or not. He added his thumb, brushing it over her clit. Gwen's eyes shot open.

"Good morning, sweetheart," Owen drawled, continuing to stroke her. Gwen smiled and gasped as his fingers touched her exactly where she wanted him.

"Morning, love," she managed to squeak out. Gwen wondered how on earth Owen was able to do this with not being able to feel, but she stopped thinking about it and just enjoyed what he was doing. She ran one hand down his body to join his fingers inside her and together they brought her to a crashing orgasm. "Mmm, definitely a good morning," Gwen said, curling back into Owen. Owen moved his arm to wrap around Gwen's body. "Go back to sleep, sweetheart."

"'Kay." Owen watched as Gwen fell back asleep, and he went back to thinking about his revelation. Owen wanted to tell Gwen about Katie. He thought if he told her about his relationship with Katie, it would help to show Gwen how he felt about her. He didn't know what she would do with the information at all. For all he knew, she could laugh in his face and tell him she couldn't leave Rhys for him. He wasn't sure if he really wanted her to leave Rhys anyway. What could a dead man offer her that could compare with a warm, live, person? On the other hand, Owen wasn't sure if he liked being the other man if Gwen was going to continue to sleep in his arms.

Owen also worried about the energy keeping him from completely dying. What if it just ran out one day with no warning? He wondered, again, if Jack's doctor could somehow fix him. Owen didn't want to be immortal like Jack, but he would prefer to at least be alive. Maybe be able to marry Gwen and have a family. Did he just say family? He had it bad for her. He only hoped Gwen felt the same way about him, too. He gently pried Gwen's arms off of his neck and slid out of bed. Even if he couldn't eat, Gwen had to.

Owen added the finishing touches to Gwen's breakfast and laid it out on a tea tray. He had made her a hearty breakfast ready to rival any restaurant's English breakfast and added a glass of orange juice and a cup of coffee. The final item on the tray was a small bud vase he had purchased yesterday, and a single rose.

Gwen woke up in bed and panicked when she didn't see Owen. Owen saw her visibly relax as he walked into the room with the tea tray. Gwen sat up in bed and pulled the duvet up to cover her chest. "Breakfast in bed? My, you do know how to spoil a girl."

Owen was tongue-tied for a moment. Gwen looked beautiful and comfortable resting against the headboard of his bed. It was definitely something he wanted to see again and again.

"Need to keep up your strength and all," Owen said as he popped up the legs from under the tray and rested the tray across Gwen's lap. "Tuck in."

Gwen controlled her smirk as she looked at the tray and pretended to scoff, "an English breakfast? How dare you insult my Welsh heritage." Owen's face fell and he tried to come up with an apology. He hadn't even thought about their differences in heritage. Gwen laughed and reached out a hand to stroke his cheek. "Only teasing, love. This looks delish."

When Gwen had her fill, Owen moved the tray to the bedside tabled and pulled Gwen on top of him so she was straddling his legs. Owen had stopped counting the number of times he wished for functioning body parts, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to enjoy things with Gwen. He also knew he had to talk to her. He had to tell her how he felt, but he was scared. Instead, he planted a light kiss on her shoulder and reached for the vibrator once again. "How about we try this with you on top?"

It wasn't long before Gwen was moaning his name; her hands twisting and tugging her nipples while he kept one had on her hip to hold her steady and used his other hand to work the vibrator in and out. Owen licked a path from Gwen's navel to her chest, allowing the memories of her taste to guide him. "You are bloody gorgeous when you come."

Gwen blushed and leaned forward to capture his lips in a kiss, muffling her cries. Owen didn't care what she was saying, as long as she was satisfied.

Afterwards, when the heat of Gwen's back was pressed into Owen's cool chest and Gwen was starting to feel quite content, her phone went off, jarring her out of her state of bliss. She fumbled around on the floor until she found her phone. "Hullo?…uh, fell asleep at work…yeah…mmm…no, probably not. Sorry." She hit the end button and then powered off her phone. Tossing it back onto the floor, she turned towards Owen and wrapped her arms around him. "No distractions."

"Was that Rhys?"

"Yeah."

"It's not good lying to the husband, you know," Owen bit down on her earlobe, eliciting a moan from Gwen, "might start to wonder what you're doing here with me."

"Since when did you care about what I tell him?"

"I don't. Just don't want you lying to me."

"Never," Gwen said, rolling over and settling back into his arms.

"Gwen?"

"Mm?"

"I need to tell you something." Gwen turned back over so she was facing Owen.

"What is it?"

"Er. Before I do…have I ever told you about Katie?" Gwen shook her head. Owen took a deep breath, or at least, what would have been a deep breath, "Katie was my fiancé."

Gwen propped herself up on one elbow. "Was? What happened to her?"

Owen looked down, not willing to meet Gwen's eyes. "She died, Gwen. We-we thought she had early onset Alzheimer's. Earliest case ever recorded. Medical marvel or something like that. No one knew how to cure it. But I kept insisting on running more tests and they found a tumor in her brain." Gwen's eyes filled with tears. "Oh, Owen," she pulled him towards her for a hug.

"That's not the end of things, though. No. It turned out she had an alien in her brain. Katie, the woman I loved, the woman I was supposed to marry, had an alien living in her brain. I met Jack Harkness that night." Gwen was sobbing by now. "Shhh, don't cry Gwen. Look, it has a happy ending, I promise," He patted her on the shoulder and continued, "Jack covered everything up to make it look like nothing out of the ordinary had happened. Even managed to edit himself out of surveillance footage from the hospital. Thought I was going mad. Finally, Jack showed up at the cemetery where Katie was buried. I pummelled him to the ground, and instead of getting angry with me, Jack said he was sorry and invited me to join Torchwood."

"You see, Gwen, if that hadn't happened, if Katie hadn't died from an alien in her brain, and if Jack hadn't asked me to join Torchwood…I never would have met you. Gwen? I…I…I love you." Tears flooded Gwen's face as Owen waited during those tense moments and tried to gauge her reaction.

"Owen, I love you too."


End file.
